seddiefandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Pinkysweet19
Leave a message... Questions or comments about my edits? Just wanna say hi? Maybe ask me to look over a page? Shoot me a message, peeps. :) Pinkysweet19, extreme lover of Seddie. Period. 10:54, January 22, 2010 (UTC) I asked the same thing! I asked the same thing! I don't know who created this wiki. Wasn't me. Parker I of Secundomia 13:48, January 27, 2010 (UTC) Creator of Seddie Wiki? The first editon Seddie Wiki was done by Unregistered Contributor 76.193.157.88. I didn't know that unregistered people could create wikis. Parker I of Secundomia 13:56, January 28, 2010 (UTC) Fixed my signature! I forgot to link it! Parker I of Secundomia 13:59, January 28, 2010 (UTC) Found it! Creator of Seddie wiki is: User:ISeddielover! Parker I of Secundomia 16:51, February 3, 2010 (UTC) Admin rights Hi Pinky, I've given you admin and bureaucrat rights. Please see * for information about what users with these rights can do * for guides on using the tools * -- important! Please don't use page protection excessively - it's very harmful to a wiki's growth; it's more effective to educate, warn and (if necessary) block the users who are abusing a page than to lock it. See w:c:help:Advice:Don't feed the trolls for some helpful hints. Good luck! — Catherine (talk) 05:42, February 4, 2010 (UTC) New User Hi! I'm SeddieBerserker. I'm glad to be a part, but I notice one thing: we need much more content in this wiki.:)SeddieBerserker 02:36, February 9, 2010 (UTC) I know how to undo spam (those vandelizers can be disgusting!), and I know how to link pages, but I'm lost on hyperlinks.SeddieBerserker 05:22, February 9, 2010 (UTC) Hyperlinks Added I linked the "Sam" and "Freddie" pages on the iCarly Wiki to the "Seddie" page on the iCarly Wiki, and then linked that same Seddie page to the Seddie Wiki. Hopefully it will act as a funnel, as long as these links don't get deleted. Your thoughts? SeddieBerserker 23:43, February 22, 2010 (UTC) Very smart idea, I like. :D Pinkysweet19, extreme lover of Seddie. Period. 00:18, February 23, 2010 (UTC) New Page I created a page for ISpeed Date, feel free to edit it however you see fit. I'm sorry about the "i" in the title. Can you fix it? SeddieBerserker 02:24, February 23, 2010 (UTC) Tis' OK Hi, you shouldn't feel like a jerk :) Thanks for telling me, because TBH, I would feel the same way if I saw anybody do that >.< I will change it, from Stressy567 Jess- Forever Stressy :D 19:41, February 25, 2010 (UTC) I Have an Idea Recently, on the iCarly Wiki, the blog posts were made to appear on its main page. If we could find a way to do that on our main page, I think that could be a great tool for attracting more visiters to this site. We could use these blogs to discuss ideas for improving this site, how to bring in more contributors, discussions about recent and upcoming episodes, suggestions on fanfictions, and anything else pertaining to Seddie! Tell me what ya think. SeddieBerserker 03:25, March 2, 2010 (UTC) I will read your fanfiction, when I get time. I would actually like to write my own fanfic, but I have very limited access to a computer right now. That will change in about a month or so. If you want to get inside my head, see my updated user page; and also read my review to Secundomia's suggested fanfiction on his/her blog page. SeddieBerserker 03:25, March 2, 2010 (UTC) iBeat the Heat I think we will have a lot more visitors and a great opportunity to grow this wiki as we get closer to iBeat the Heat. SeddieBerserker 09:58, April 25, 2010 (UTC) Thanks Thanks, I will try to help the Wikia, Seddie 4ever! iBeat the Heat is coming! : ) User:XCecilex Hey Hey, I don't know if you're the creator of this, but anyway, I think this was a really cool idea for a wiki! I also contribute to iCarly Wiki. I saw that on this one, there's a few pages for episodes, and since we probably need more pages, do you think we should create a page for every episode but mainly focus on Seddie parts of it? Okay, byee! :D Ohmygoshseddiex3 23:29, May 3, 2010 (UTC) Haha, I love your pet peeves... they remind me of mine... anyway, cool wiki! Soon, I'll be huge on editing thingss! :) Ohmygoshseddiex3 01:32, May 4, 2010 (UTC) Hello I read your "post" on my talk page, and I just wanted to say, thank you for letting me know. There are a lot of people who wouldn't. Sp1derp1g 01:21, May 4, 2010 (UTC) Pet Peeves page Hello. I just wanted to say that I saw your Pet Peeves page and I totally agree. It's nice to actually see someone care about correct spellings.Sp1derp1g]] - I keep Running Away, 15:39, May 8, 2010 (UTC) Community Policy I am an administrator on the Victorious wiki, and created this page as a heads up on what is and isn't appropriate for our wiki. Maybe you can adopt some of these policies for Seddie Wiki. --SeddieBerserker 21:13, May 19, 2010 (UTC) Hello How's it going? We haven't heard from you in a while. Secundomia 21:51, May 19, 2010 (UTC) Ad free Hi! Would you like this wiki to be ad-free? I'm looking for wikis to be part of a new program which would remove all ads from the wiki for $19.95/month. If you are interested, please be visit here to sign up. if you have any questions! - sannse (help forum | blog) 20:35, June 2, 2010 (UTC) Main page and Affiliates Do you like how the Main Page turned out? Sp1derp1g - I keep Running Away, 10:06, August 11, 2010 (UTC) heyyy yo what up chica?? how are u? thx for welcomin me!!! Zukosfiregirl22 16:39, August 20, 2010 (UTC) We have SOOO much in common! There are soooooo many things we have in common!! So many that I am slightly scared... We are both girls who are kinda tallish, and we both have dark blonde hair and greyish-blue eyes!! We also have BFFs with a birthday on February fifth! We both LOVE Seddie and HATE Creddie (Although I respect Creddie shippers, just like they should respect Seddie shippers). Both of our names start with A... We are both musicians (I play the French horn, you play piano, guitar, and sing). We both LOVE to read. And one of my favorites: WE BOTH HATE TWILIGHT WITH A BURNING PASSION!!!! :D Pancake2 21:33, August 30, 2010 (UTC) Really? I didn't know that! That is so cool! :D Pancake2 02:36, August 31, 2010 (UTC) how do i delete blogs? hello! One of my blog posts keeps getting annoying and creepy spam posts, and I was just wondering if there was any way i could delete the blog and repost it? its called Seddie we did nothing wrong. It just says a wikia contributor posted the comments, so i can't tell who it is. If u could help i would much appreciate! thx! I am Carlisle's Princess 18:39, February 8, 2011 (UTC) tokka is the epicness Hello Trolls attack: TrolliePolieOlie Silver-Haired Seireitou Could you delete their IP address and account or ban them? Don't worry I have fixed the pages. ILike Waffles 08:44, April 9, 2011 (UTC) Welcome back! Hey you! Welcome back! Did you go on vacation or something? RobSp1derp1g - Have a question? Ask here! This is my blog. Read it. 12:21, January 23, 2012 (UTC)